The Harry Potter Characters in Six words
by Lilypotterlovesjames66
Summary: The Harry Potter characters summarized in six words. I don't own the image. Rated K.
1. Albus Dumbeldore

**The Harry Potter characters in six words**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Albus Dumbeldore  
His sister wasn't supposed to die

**A.N: Like it? Hate it? Please Review and tell me your opinion.  
No Flames please!**  
**If you wants to see a particular character just tell me in your review**


	2. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
**

Bellatrix Lestrange

Should check in St. Mangos…immediately.

**A.N I'm planning to update two chapters at one, since they are less than eight words, over ally. Please Review and tell me whether I should continue this or not.**


	3. Peter Pettigrew

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Peter Pettigrew

Even a traitor has second thoughts

**Done, three chapters :)**


	4. Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

Hermione Granger  
Even muggleborns are destined for greatness.

**A.N: One more to go…**


	5. Ginny Weasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Ginny Weasley

Is not weak, quite the opposite

**A.N: Posting three chapters this time…wait for it**


	6. Lily Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Lily Evans-Potter

Died young, but not in Vain.


	7. James Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

James Potter

Needed to inflate his ego earlier

**A.N: I couldn't resist it, I just adore James Potter.**


	8. Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry Potter**

Draco Malfoy

Deserved a better father; better life.

**A.N: Submitted upon request!**


	9. Fleur Delacour

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Fleur Delacour

Not all beautiful girls are shallow


	10. Percy Weasley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Percy Weasley

Mustn't let his ambitions get him


	11. Ron Weasley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Needed his parents always averted attention


	12. Dobby

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Dobby

Died, but as a free elf


	13. Dolores Umbridge

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Dolores Umbridge

Some cat women are pure evil


	14. Minevra McGonagall

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Minevra McGonagall

While other cat women are great


	15. Luna Lovegood

Disclaimer: I don't own

Luna Lovegood

Is as sane as everyone is


	16. Lavender Brown

Disclaimer: I don't own

Lavender Brown

Could give you great relationship necklaces

**A.N: That's about her Christmas gift to Ron, **_**"My Sweetheart" **_**Necklace.**


	17. Neville Longbottem

Disclaimer: I don't own

Neville Longbottem

Lived up to his parents' accomplishments

**A.N: Give me ideas about who to write about in reviews!**


	18. Fred Weasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

Fred Weasley

Died with a ghost of laughter


	19. Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

Harry Potter

Died to save us all….again!

**A.N The next 8 chapters are dedicated to sapeslady22 since she's the one who told me the ideas!**


	20. Sirius Black

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Sirius Black

Through the Veil to bring glory


	21. Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

Severus Snape

Loved Lily forever and ALWAYS will


	22. George Weasley

Disclaimer: I don't own

Fred Weasley

For him, Every mirror is Erised


	23. Molly Weasley

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

Molly Weasley

The Only mother figure Harry had


	24. Gregory Goyle

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

Gregory Goyle

Is as stupid as he looks


	25. Aberforth Dumbeldore

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Aberforth Dumbeldore**

Has a weird fascination with goats

**A.N Sorry for the late update, I didn't update any of my stories for a long time…**


	26. Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Remus John Lupin**

Not even lycanthropy made him change


	27. Nymphadora Tonks

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Nymphadora Tonks**

Couldn't ever control who she loved


	28. Cho Chang

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Cho Chang**

Has never ever gotten over Cedric.


	29. Marietta Edgecombe

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Marietta Edgecombe**

Is still haunted by her scars.


	30. Colin Creevy

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Colin Creevy**

The young died, like a hero


	31. Rita Skeeter

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Rita Skeeter**

Behind those eyes, a lying heart.


	32. Lucius Malfoy

**Discalimer: I don't own, don't sue**

**Lucius Malfoy**

Loved his family till the end


End file.
